onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/The So Called Weak Ocean
AHOY! As you guys know, I am not that regular anymore but still sometimes I just want to make some blogs at really strange hours. It is a well established fact that my blogs are crap so read at own risk. The topic for today is about the so called Weakest Ocean. Yap, I am talking about East Blue here. Now correct me if I am wrong, but East Blue is known as the weakest and most peaceful of the four oceans. The average bounty of a pirate there is a measly three million berry and the highest known bounty was of Luffy's who left the place soon after receiving the tag. However, if we look into the series, we can see that a great number of powerful people actually came from there. Let's look at the monsters that originated from East Blue in a glance. Gol D. Roger: The Pirate King himself hails from East Blue and he was by no means weak. The Monkey Family: From Garp via Dragon to Luffy, all comes from East Blue and all of them are nothing short of beasts in terms of power (yes we don't know what Dragon can do but I am assuming he is a formidable combatant). Benn Beckman: According to SBS the one with the highest IQ among the East Blue natives is also the first mate of a Yonko and he is one of the top dogs proven when he managed to intimidate someone of Kizaru's caliber. Roronoa Zoro: The future best swordsman of the world is already quite infamous, his strength is well beyond ordinary. Smoker: Not only the people from beyond the Law, East Blue also gave birth to people who maintains the Law, like Vice Admiral Smoker. Albeit his recent streak of getting the hell beaten out of him, I think you guys will agree that he is actually very strong; too he bad messed with the stronger folks. Sanji; He was born in North Blue but I believe if you are raised all your life in a specific place, that is where your home is regardless of where you were born. Sanji may not be as strong as the top tier out there but he is no slouch either and I can guarantee that by the end of the series he will be one of the strongest people around. Portgas D. Ace: Like Sanji, Ace aswell was not born in East Blue but grew up there and therefore he also qualifies for the list. Although quite annoying and cocky, he did have decent level of strength rivaling that of a random Shichibukai I would say. Last but not least, Coby and Helmeppo: Well as of now they are not that strong but I think by the end of the series, they would become prominent figures with significant strength. Honorable mention: Buggy! Well I am not sure if he originates from East Blue or not. Buggy is obviously overrated and is not strong enough to be on the list, but well let's just say, his luck allowed his name to be here. Did I miss anyone? Do you think that if these people were not to leave for Grand Line, East Blue would perhaps be known as the strongest of the four oceans? Share your thoughts. 01:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts